


You're pulling the trigger all wrong

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи не могут не произойти. / Бандом АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're pulling the trigger all wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Название: You're pulling the trigger all wrong  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Герои: Ник, Гарри  
> Объём: 320 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Некоторые вещи не могут не произойти  
> Авторские примечания: АУ

Ник первым признает, что у славы (на этом он всегда закатывает глаза и едва сдерживается от воздушных кавычек) есть много темных сторон. Но то, что людям интересно его мнение, его мысли и он сам – это никогда ему не надоест. Он помнит, как в самом начале, три упоминания в неделю на твиттере являлись поводом праздновать. Сейчас же он старается не читать все то, что пишут ему и о нем. Люди под именами МиссисГримшоу или ЗадницаНика97 вряд ли смогут принять участие в разностороннем диалоге. Но иногда он все же не сдерживает себя. И так он знакомится с Гарри. ТотСамыйГарриС. Гарри прекрасен и восхитителен в своей бесстыдной наивности. Гарри рассказывает ему бессмысленные шутки и задает слишком точные вопросы. Гарри, который цитирует ему слова неизвестных Нику песен, а потом признается, что у него есть группа. Гарри, ради которого Ник едет в едва помеченный на карте городок, чтобы послушать их музыку. Если кто-то узнает об этом, Ник потеряет многое, если не все. Но Гарри заставляет Ника желать. Кого или что – Ник не готов думать. Он едет в городок, который едва заслужил точку на карте. И то, что происходит дальше, слишком похоже на историю, которую он словно когда-то слышал или на похмельный сон. ТотСамыйГарриС – Гарри, Гарри Стайлз – извиняется, опускает глаза. Их бас-гитариста нет, какие-то семейные проблемы. Гарри убеждает Ника, что они могут, готовы, хотят и способны. И Ник верит. Самое ужасное, что Ник верит. Они не идеальны, не гениальны, вовсе нет, но в них есть что-то, что Ник не может объяснить даже самому себе. Он ничего не обещает Гарри и его парням – ни один из них не выглядит старше семнадцати, и не об этом Ник должен сейчас думать, не только об этом. Но Гарри провожает его до машины, и, закусывая губу, переминается с ноги на ногу. Ник ничего не обещает, но они оба понимают, что означает отсутствие «нет». Что означает приезд Ника. Нику кажется, он знает, чем окончится эта история. Но он все равно хочет быть ее частью.


End file.
